<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dansen Christmas by Jjharris2614</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356507">Dansen Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjharris2614/pseuds/Jjharris2614'>Jjharris2614</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjharris2614/pseuds/Jjharris2614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A comes home to find Person B has decorated their house/dorm/apartment out in a variety of Christmas banner, lights, and other festive lights </p><p>And things don't go well.</p><p>But then things go very well</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dansen Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (although lord knows I wish I did)</p><p>Something I whipped up as a way to make the holidays a little brighter (and gayer).<br/>Sorry for any mistakes. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                Kelly peered up at the clock on her office wall for the third time in as many minutes. She still had fifteen minutes before she’s allowed to call it a day and start her Christmas break. Not that she had any big Christmas Eve or Christmas plans. Ever since her dad had passed, Christmas lost the same luster that it once had. Back then it was the four of them and everything was perfect. And then when she enlisted, the holidays were a toss up. Either she was there and James wasn’t. Or vice versa.</p><p>                Even today, James had a big Christmas issue of the paper to print so she made plans to go home, snuggle under her warmest blankets and spend her Christmas break with her entire Christmas movie collection. Kara and Alex had asked if she wanted to spend the holidays with them and their mother but she didn’t want to impose on their time with family. And honestly, since she and Alex had only been dating for a few months; she wasn’t ready to do “Christmas with the Danvers”.</p><p>                She glanced back at the clock. Thirteen minutes to go. So, Kelly decided to match up her calendar on her desk with the one on her phone for the second time that day. That took all of five minutes.</p><p>               Kelly sighed. There was less than ten minutes left when she called it. Andrea wouldn’t be too bothered by her leaving a few minutes early. It was a holiday after all. She quickly signed out of all her office tech, grabbed her bag and coat, locked her door, and headed out.</p><p>                It was an unusually warm day for December in the city but Kelly appreciated it. She only needed a small coat and the walk to her apartment was a comfortable one. As she walked, she thought about what Alex and her family might be doing. What their traditions may be. The love-struck part of her hoped that she and Alex would spend years sharing family holiday traditions and making some of their own. However, the calmer, more reserved part of her knew she was getting ahead of herself. She cared for Alex and really, really liked her but she knew that they needed more time together before jumping to Hallmark Holiday movie bliss. The version with more gays and black people in it.</p><p>                Kelly was a block away from her apartment when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.</p><p>
  <strong>Alex: Hey beautiful! Merry Christmas Eve!</strong>
</p><p>                Seeing her girlfriend’s name appear, almost instantly, the sun around her shone brighter. Alex had that effect on her even the darkest of days. She typed out a quick response.</p><p>
  <strong>Kelly: hey gorgeous. Merry Christmas Eve to you too!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alex: r u still at work?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kelly: I had my last appointment bout an hour ago so I left early</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alex: r u almost home?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kelly: a block away. why do you ask?</strong>
</p><p>               Alex’s response took a minute longer than the others which got Kelly a little concerned.</p><p>
  <strong>Alex: ok. Call me when u get home?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kelly: of course sweetheart</strong>
</p><p>              Kelly smiled at her phone as she kept walking. Alex had only been gone for two days and Kelly already missed her like crazy. In the short few months they had been together, this holiday break for Alex and Kara would be the longest they had been apart since. And though Kelly wouldn’t consider herself clingy, she did enjoy spending as much time with her girlfriend as she could. Seeing Alex’smile. Looking into those beautiful eyes. Having Alex’s strong arms wrapped around her. Feeling Alex’s hands intricately playing her body like a cherished instrument.</p><p>So yeah. She missed her Alex a lot.</p><p>Sue her.</p><p>                She finished the walk to her apartment with a huge smile plastered on her face. Once she reached her door, her phone started ringing.</p><p>                “Hey baby, I was just about to call you,” she answered, one hand holding the phone, the other searching her bag for her keys.</p><p>                “I couldn’t wait to hear your voice.” Alex said. Kelly’s heart honest to god started to flutter.</p><p>                “Always the charmer Miss Danvers.”</p><p>                “I try very hard actually.” Alex admitted.</p><p>                “You have more natural charm than you acknowledge.” Kelly located her keys finally and went about unlocking her door.</p><p>                “Kelly, can you hold for a sec? Someone is at the door.” Alex announced.</p><p>                “It’s fine baby. You can call me back.”</p><p>                “Okay.”</p><p>Then the line went quiet. And as soon as Kelly opened her door, so did she.</p><p>                When she left that morning, she had the minimum of Christmas decorations up. A small table tree that had given her a Charlie Brown Christmas vibe. A lit wreath on her door. And a string of lights above her fireplace. Very simple.</p><p>                But now? An elaborate like, 6 foot tall tree covered in purple and gold decorations greeted her. Along with multi-colored Christmas lights above almost every surface. Boyz 2 Men’s ‘Let it snow’ was playing from her TV and she was pretty sure she smelled gingerbread coming from her kitchen.</p><p>                Something was not right. Did she walk into the wrong apartment?</p><p>                She checked the number on the door.</p><p>                No. It’s her apartment.</p><p>                But then did someone break into hers?</p><p>                She checked the door.</p><p>                No signs of forced entry. Although that didn’t mean anything in a world of metahumans and aliens.</p><p>                But why would someone break into her place just to decorate? What kind of creepy ass rom-com shit would that be?</p><p>                Kelly scanned her apartment. There didn’t seem to be anyone there at first look. But again. Didn’t mean someone wasn’t there. As she set her bag down on the side table by the door, she heard something, or someone, move from inside her bedroom.</p><p>                Of course.</p><p>                <strong>The Bedroom</strong>.</p><p>                She should have noticed because she never crossed her door when she left. And now it was closed. Definitely not right.</p><p>                She reached under the coffee table for her pistol (Alex’s idea for her to renew her permit and keep one readily available), took it off safety and proceeded towards her bedroom door.</p><p>                “My name is Kelly Olsen. I am the owner of this apartment.” She announced as she approached. “You are not supposed to be here. I am armed for protection, but I would like to not have to use it. So, if there is someone there, I ask that you vacate the premises immediately without incident.”</p><p>From outside the door, she heard a distinct “<em>oh shit” </em>and her heart began to beat faster. She wasn’t imagining things. Someone was actually in there. </p><p>                “Kel, it’s me.” She knew that voice</p><p>                “Alex?”</p><p>                “Yeah, I’m coming out. Don’t shoot.”</p><p>The door opened and sure enough her girlfriend stepped out with her hands up. She was dressed casually in black jeans and a red button up. Kelly released the breath she was holding and put her gun down to her side.</p><p>                “Alex, what the hell?”</p><p>                “Listen, let me explain. I came back early to, well, to surprise you,” Alex said with a very sheepish look on her face. “Surpriseee.” Alex drawled out awkwardly.</p><p>                “How did you get in here?”</p><p>                “James let me in.” Kelly shook her head. “Okay. Here’s the story.”</p><p>Kelly crossed her arms, gun still in hand, and gave her very flustered girlfriend a look that told her she had a short time to explain.</p><p>               “He said you were spending the holidays alone because your mom is away with your aunts and he has to work so we thought that we would surprise you by bringing Christmas to you.” Alex paused and rubbed the back of her neck. “But now I can see by the look on your face that we crossed a line.”</p><p>Kelly uncrossed her arms and sighed. She put the gun back on safety and placed it on the side table near the wall. On one hand, she was very bothered that her brother and her girlfriend entered her home without her permission. What was she going to do with this woman?</p><p>On the other hand, she did give James a key for a reason and if that reason were for her to see Alex’s cute face, she could get passed it.</p><p>                “For future, I would have preferred a bit of a heads up. Most people outside of movies aren’t down with gestures like this. Got it.” Kelly stated.</p><p>                “Got it. Noted. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kelly watched Alex nervously toe the ground, head downcast.</p><p>                “But I do appreciate the gesture.” She reassured.</p><p> Alex picked her eyes up and smiled. How could Kelly stay mad with a girlfriend so adorable?</p><p>                “So you aren’t mad?”</p><p> Kelly opened her arms and Alex stepped into them, wrapping her arms around Kelly’s shoulder. Kelly rested her head on Alex’s chest. God, she smelled so good.           </p><p>                “How long are your planning to stay?” Kelly asked.</p><p>                “Just the night. Kara is coming to get me tomorrow morning so I can be back for Christmas lunch.”</p><p>                “Well, that’s plenty of time for you to make it up to me for nearly giving me a heart attack.” Kelly playfully punched Alex’s arm.</p><p>                “Hey!” Alex whined and they both laughed. “But seriously. I really am sorry Kel. Kara thought it would be romantic.”</p><p>                “Well surprise romantic gestures are great and I actually really love them but maybe avoid the breaking and entering kind from now on.”</p><p>                “Yeah, sure. Okay.” Alex nodded vigorously.</p><p>Kelly leaned up and pulled Alex into a slow kiss. Partly to calm her girlfriend down. But also because she just needed to kiss Alex.</p><p>She relaxed into Alex’s arms and the feelings of fear from moments before faded away. After a short moment, they pulled apart just enough to rest their foreheads on each others.</p><p>                “I’m happy you’re here.” Kelly whispered into their shared space.</p><p>                “Me too. I wasn’t going to miss spending time with my girlfriend during Christmas. Especially since you’re gonna be alone for the rest of the day.”</p><p>                “I’m fine Alex. Truly. And I don’t want you to ever forsake time with your family for me. You don’t see your mom enough as it is. Family time should be family time. And girlfriend time should be girlfriend time.”</p><p>                “I get that. And I agree. Same goes for you and your family.”</p><p>                “Works for me.” Kelly pecked Alex’s lips and they stepped apart.</p><p>                “And maybe next year, we can split the holidays?” Alex said casually. That threw Kelly for a second.</p><p>                “Next year?” She questioned.</p><p>                “Um, Yeah. I mean, I’m kinda hoping. I, um, if you’ll have me.” Kelly put her hands up to stop Alex from rambling further.</p><p>                “I would love to spend the holidays with you next year. And you have me for life baby. No matter the capacity.”</p><p>Alex smiled big and pulled Kelly into another kiss. This one less slow and more heated.</p><p>Too soon. Alex pulled away again. Kelly managed to catch a frustrated whimper before it escaped her mouth.</p><p>                “So, what did you have planned when I was going to be away?”</p><p>                “Well,” Kelly took Alex’s hand and caught her breath as she guided them both to sit down on the couch. “I was planning to shower, get comfy in my winter pjs, order some take out, and watch my favorite Christmas movies for the next few days.”</p><p>                “Sounds like fun. Mind if I joined you in all that?”</p><p> Kelly felt her heart swell and boy was she falling.</p><p>                “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kelly replied.</p><p>                “Sweet.” Alex said with that sexy sideways grin of hers.</p><p>Kelly smiled bigger than she has during the holidays in years. And it only got bigger when Alex wrapped her arm around her.</p><p>                “Hey Alex?”</p><p>                “Yeah.”</p><p>                “Since you’re here, I suppose I don’t have to wait till you come back to give you your present.” Alex perked up.</p><p>                “You got me a Christmas present?” Kelly nodded like it was the most obvious thing. “Kel, you didn’t have to. You know, since we haven’t been together that long.”</p><p>                “I know. But I don’t care about that. So do you want it now or tomorrow?”</p><p>                “Now, now, now.” Alex said, practically bouncing off the couch. Kelly chuckled at her girlfriend's adorable behavior.</p><p>                “What about waiting till Christmas morning?”</p><p>                “We’re adults. We can break a few rules.”</p><p>                “And you know about that.” Kelly winked before hopping off the couch. “Wait here.”</p><p>As she walked across her apartment into her bedroom, Kelly was enjoying the butterflies doing laps in her stomach. Alex was here to be with her. On Christmas Eve and for Christmas morning. Alex went out of her way to be with her. Even if the way was teetering on a felony.</p><p>Yeah. She was starting to fall.</p><p>Hard and fast.</p><p>And she wasn’t concerned on damn bit.</p><p>She hurried and grabbed the purple box with the black bow from under her bed, walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.</p><p>                “This is for you.” She handed Alex the box. “Merry Christmas baby.”</p><p>Alex smiled and quickly undid the bow and opened the box. Immediately she burst out laughing and Kelly knew she had made the right decision. Inside was a navy-colored t-shirt with white writing that said:</p><p>
  <strong>Therapist: What do we say when something bad happens?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Me: Called it</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Therapist: No</strong>
</p><p>                “Oh ha-ha,” Alex said, laughter finally tapering off.</p><p>                “I saw it and I couldn’t resist.” Kelly admitted.</p><p>                “It is kinda true.”</p><p>                “I know it is.”</p><p>                “I love it.” Alex leaned over and kissed Kelly over and over again with so much heart.</p><p>‘And I love you’ is what played in Kelly’s head. But she pushed it away.</p><p>Too soon.</p><p>                “I glad.” She settled on instead.</p><p>                “By the way, I got something for you too.” Alex admitted.</p><p>                “You being here is gift enough for me.”</p><p>                “Really? So, you don’t want a gift?"</p><p>                “I didn’t say that.” </p><p>Alex laughed."That's what I thought. One sec."</p><p>Alex slid off the couch and ran to the closet. Kelly tried not to bounce in her seat. A minute or so later. Alex returned to the couch with a medium sized gift bag.</p><p>                “This is for you.”</p><p>Kelly took the bag with the same excitement she had as a kid. Underneath the tissue paper, she pulled out a picture frame.</p><p>                “Let me explain.” Alex chimed in. “I know it’s kinda super cheesy, but I wanted you to have a place to put one of the pictures we took on our first date. The ones you said you really liked.”</p><p>                “At the park.”</p><p>                “Yeah. And I found a bunch of stickers to put on it that symbolize us. Look.”</p><p>Kelly did as she was told. Littered on the frame were several stickers as Alex had mentioned. Most noticeable were a motorcycle, a punching bag, dog tags, and a brain.</p><p>                “Oh Alex-,” Kelly started but she couldn’t find the words with the lump in her throat.</p><p>                “Do you hate it?” Panic quickly spread to Alex’s eyes.</p><p>                “No, no, no.” Kelly put the picture frame to the side and in one swift move; straddled the panicking Alex. She put her hands on either side of Alex’s face, meeting eye to eye. “No baby. I don’t hate it. I think it’s cheesy. And sweet. And so thoughtful. I love it. Thank you.”</p><p>                “You’re welcome.”</p><p>Kelly leaned in and captured Alex’s lips in a kiss that hopefully transferred all that she was feeling in that moment. Alex’s hands immediately gripped at Kelly’s waist with enough pressure that the motion pushed her over the edge of calm.</p><p>Kelly slid her mouth from Alex’s lips and brought her lips to Alex’s neck. Which earned her a deep moan from her girlfriend.</p><p>                “Wait,” Alex blurted out. That got Kelly’s attention and she quickly pulled away.</p><p>                “What’s up? Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>                “No. Just, uh,” Alex’s licked her lips and Kelly couldn’t stop herself from staring. “What about your movie marathon?”</p><p> Kelly rolled her eyes and took a breath.</p><p>               “Oh baby. I have you for one night. Frosty can wait.”</p><p>               “But I love Frosty.” Alex pouted. But only for a moment when Kelly ground her hips down on to Alex's lap. </p><p>               “Alex. Sweetie. I’m trying to make Santa’s naughty list right now. Care to join me?”</p><p>               “I mean, I do need to properly apologize for scaring the hell out of you.”</p><p>                “Yes. Yes, you do. And how do you plan on doing that?”</p><p>                “With whatever part of me  you’d like.”</p><p>                “Now I like the way you think.”</p><p>                “Perfect. Oh, and even though it’s early, Merry Christmas Kelly.”</p><p>                “Merry Christmas Alex.”</p><p> </p><p> End</p><p> </p><p>               </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That and we need more Dansen fics in general</p><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas fic! Feel free to drop a kudo/comment. Happy Holidays!!</p><p>Till next time<br/>- Jae</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>